bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Riemer
is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Olivia is known for her funny personality, eye rolls, and for her close alliance and friendship with Alejandra Martinez, known as The Ding Dongs. Olivia started the game off as a target by other houseguests such as Hamza Hatoum and Ryan Ballantine and remain under the radar. During her ally's, Erica Hill, HOH, she alongside Ali convinced Erica to backdoor Veronica Doherty. During the Double Eviction, Olivia won the HOH and nominated Merron Haile and Ryan Ballantine and when Ryan won the veto, she made the big move to backdoor Hamza. She alongside her allies, Ali, Erica and Johnny were able to control the game for a few weeks until Canada decided to use the power of veto on Ryan, forcing Kaela Grant to backdoor Erica. When Johnny Mulder won HOH, he nominated Derek and Kaela for eviction, however once Derek Kesseler won the power of veto, Johnny nominated Olivia's ride or die, Ali, who ended up being evicted. In the Triple Eviction, Derek won HOH and nominated Johnny, Olivia and Maddy and once Kaela won the power of veto and didn't use it, the house voted to save Maddy, meaning that Olivia and Johnny were both evicted. '' Biography ''Retrieved from Global TV Name: Olivia Riemer Age: 21 Hometown: Guelph, ON Occupation: Student Relationship status: Single Describe yourself in three words: Logical, ambitious, and considerate. There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I like when the show has very strategic moments, like when one move will make another move happen – those types of situations that will require people to make decisions on their feet really quickly, especially in triple evictions because you need to think so fast about what the repercussions will be. So maybe I’d be a master manipulator Big Brother. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? Yes and no. My main strategy is to lay low for the first little bit and make connections with everyone so that everyone would feel guilty putting me on the block. You want them to second-guess themselves a bit. But you can’t really form a full strategy until you know everyone in the house because it will change at the drop of a hat with different personalities. What are you known for? I’m known for being a very logical thinker. I’m not an emotional thinker – I’m not overly emotional ever, really. My friends come to me for a lot of advice because I’ll stand back as a third party and give them logical advice. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? Probably not seeing my family, and I don’t like living with roommates. The mess will bug me, I’m very type A. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? I like Jillian from Season 1 – she was awesome. I like her because every move she made, it was morally sound, and not a lot of people can get away with that. She also laid low, you didn’t really notice her all that much, which I’m sure was intentional, and then all of a sudden she started whooping ass. What do people from Guelph have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? I go to the University in Guelph, so I guess people who go to the school there have an edge because I have these two different sides: I have a party side, socialite, hang-out-with-friends side, and then I have a logical, analytical, introverted side. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *Olivia appeared on Big Brother Canada 7 in partnership with the show's Wendy’s® sponsorship, delivering the food to the Head of Household in Week 8. Trivia *Olivia is the only HouseGuest on Big Brother Canada 6 to win only one competition. Everybody else that won a competition had at least 2 wins. *Olivia is the only female juror to win a competition. *Olivia, along with the other two female jurors, faced eviction twice. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants Category:7th Place Category:Season 6 (CAN) Jury Members